True Power
The power to unlock the true power and full potential from within oneself and things. Combination of Inner Power, Potential Creation and True Form. Also Called *Enhanced Inner Power Manifestation *Enhanced Power Manifestation *Real Power *Self Empowerment *The Hidden/Final/Ultimate Power/Potential *True Inner Power/Potential *Unbound Power/Potential Capabilities Much like Inner Power and True Form, users can unleash and amplify their hidden powers and abilities to the fullest and greatest extent through sheer force of will. This allows the user to unlock the power that lies within their very being, granting them feats that defy logic. When the user unlocks their true power, they are able to do just about anything to levels unfathomable, and their power is potent that if the user is ever stripped of it, it is never truly gone, but merely locked away again. If users manage to unlock it again, the powers that were lost are regained even stronger then ever before depending on the faith and will of the user. Note: One's power can be either magical, scientific, divine, etc, but in truth it lacks any powers based on outside forces except the user's will alone. Legendary Capabilities According to most legends, true power is an aspect of one's being, making it nearly impossible to take away and much like potential creation it's neither random nor chosen, it's the immeasurable unbound internal force with transcending capacity to do just about anything, that lies from within. Legends also says that the true meaning of power is that sometimes it's not about mastering supernatural powers, but about mastering oneself. Basically, its means that those who know to unleash and conquer one's true self and nature, they can't be conquered by anyone else. Legends also include that true power can only be found from within, just as much as that it dwells within everyone, but only a few can harness it. Also, true power is unbound by the laws of magic, science, logic and divinity, and is independent of such forces, for true power is at it's purest capability unimaginable. The power in legends proved so powerful that it can gain and/or mimic all the traits of magical, scientific and divine properties and transcend them to the legendary capabilities. This makes the power strong enough for the user to transcend their own race and bring their abilities to their truest form. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Transcend your talents. *Adaptive Power-Level - That which can't kill you makes you stronger. *Advanced Powers - Use highly advanced powers. *Alpha Physiology - Release the true power and potential of your kind. *Apex Potency - Gain the apex of your potential. *Belief Dependent Capability - Believe in yourself and do anything. *Boundless Inner World/Inner Power - Unlock the true power within yourself. *Indomitable Will/Will Empowerment - Will yourself strength. *Imagination - True Power comes from our imagination. *Encyclopedic Knowledge - The more you know the more capable you become. *Miracle Performing - It takes a miracle. *Obstacle Manipulation - With a little faith. *Potential Creation - Create your own powers. *Potential Realization - Unlocks your hidden potential. *Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. *Power Anchoring/Power Restoration - True Power is never lost, but merely hidden. *Power Source/Power Source Creating - True power is its own force of creation. *Rule Transcendence - True Power has no rules. *Science-Magic Ascendancy - True power knows no boundary. *Self-Power Augmentation/Empowered State - Enter a state of self-empowerment. *Self Sufficiency - True Power depends on you and you alone. *Self Transcendence/Limiter Removal - Remove and exceed your limitations. *Singularity - Some users capability can be unique. *Strong Heart - True strength comes from within. *Strong Soul/Unbound Soul - A strong soul is unbound. *Superpower Evolution - Greatly strengthen and evolve powers and abilities endlessly. *True Form/Legendary Form - Unlock your true form unleash legendary capabilities. *True-Self Recognition - To master true power is to first master your self. *Zenith - Reach the highest stage of your potential. Examples *Example: Absorbing Replication to Almighty Absorbing Replication *Example: Creation to Omnificence *Example: Destruction to Nonexistence *Example: Hive Mind to Mass Consciousness *Example: Illusion Manipulation to True Illusion *Example: Indomitable Will to Absolute Will *Example: Inner World Creation to Boundless Inner World *Example: Probability Manipulation to Meta Probability Manipulation *Example: Shapeshifting to Omnifarious *Example: Spatial Manipulation to Meta Space Manipulation *Example: Summoning to Meta Summoning *Example: Telekinesis to Omnikinesis *Example: Telepathy to Omnipathy *Example: Teleportation to Meta Teleportation *Example: Time Manipulation to Meta Time Manipulation Associations *Enhanced Potential *Inner Power *Potential Creation *Potential Realization *True Form *True-Self Projection *Uplifting Limitations *May need to have self-confidence, strong will and faith in oneself. *May need to find one's true self to master this power. *The power is dependent on the user alone. *The power can be suppressed by self doubt, denial or lack of will. *The only limits to ones true potential is what one can only imagine. Known Users Known Objects *Upgrade Flashlight (Doraemon); turns costumes into actual superhero suits with wearer's potential for power Gallery File:True_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) achieving the true Zangetsu after realizing his heritage, achieving both blades. File:True_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) achieving the true Tensa Zangetsu after realizing his heritage, though Yhwach breaks the blade immediately. Superman.jpg|After accepting his Kryptonian heritage, Superman (DC) was able to unlock his true potential, which is limitless under a yellow sun. Goku_Super_Saiyan.png|Goku (DBZ) was able to unlock the power of the Super Saiyan in a fit of rage, over the murder of his best-friend Krillin. Naruto Kurama Mode.png|Naruto's (Naruto) Nine-Tails Chakra Mode grants him a substantial increase in speed, strength, and chakra output, allowing him to use the abilities of Kurama to the fullest extent of their power. Trailer_3-1.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) has reached Level Zero of his "Control Art Restriction System," thus unlocking his true power. inner-moka-rosario-vampire-16880529-247-525.jpg|Whenever the rosary seal around her neck is removed, Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) becomes her true self, Inner Moka, an incredibly powerful vampire. Sora_(Final_Form)_KHII.png|When he uses the Final Form, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is able to use all of his abilities and his Keyblade's power to their fullest extent. Shining Gundam True Super Mode.gif|When Domon Kasshu (Moblie Fighter G Gundam) enters the serene state of mind of a true warrior, he is able to access the True Super Mode of his Shining Gundam. Fiery_Lu_Bu_The_Red_H.png|Fiery Lu Bu The Red (Valkyrie Crusade) was able to achieve her true/max power after her sacred steed Fiery Red Hare became one with her. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Common Powers